Applicants herein disclose a method for generating a three-dimensional terrain map of a commercial or residential lawn, and using the map to improve mowing efficiencies. This method and the related system may be used in connection with a utility vehicle such as a zero turn radius lawnmower. Zero turn radius utility vehicles exist today in a wide variety of forms and types, with lawnmowers being among the more common. Typically, the propulsion system for a zero turn radius lawnmower consists of an internal combustion engine. The output from the internal combustion engine is then coupled to one or more pulleys for turning at least two different drive systems.
The primary drive system of the internal combustion engine is the vehicle traction driver that is responsible for moving the vehicle by converting the rotary output of the internal combustion engine into rotary movement of the vehicle's wheels. The output shaft of the engine is coupled (usually via a pulley) to the input shaft of a hydraulic pump, which is part of a hydrostatic transmission. The hydrostatic transmission uses the flow of pumped fluids to ultimately turn a gear train that turns the driven wheels of the lawnmower. The secondary drive system is usually a tool driver that includes a pulley that drives a tool, such as the blades of a lawnmower. Other tools driven by the tool driver system can include snow blowers, tillers, brushes and the like. A zero turn vehicle may use a single hydrostatic transmission with two independently controllable outputs or two separate hydrostatic transmissions with separate pumps and separate outputs. By independently controlling the first and second outputs, one can independently control the operation of the first and second driven wheels.
For example, driving the driven wheels at the same speed in the same direction will cause the lawnmower to generally move in a straight line. However, by varying the relative speed of the right and left driven wheels, one can cause the vehicle to turn as a result of this difference in speed. If the wheels are rotated so that one wheel, such as the right wheel, is driven forward, and the other wheel, such as the left wheel, is driven in reverse, the vehicle will turn on its axis, and as such, have a “zero turn radius” that gives the name to this particular type of utility vehicle.
Another type of propulsion system is a hybrid propulsion system, wherein an internal combustion engine is provided whose primary purpose is to drive an alternator to thereby generate electricity. The electricity so generated is stored in a storage battery. Electricity from the storage battery is then directed to one or more electric motors. The electric motors are operatively coupled to the driven wheels through a gear reduction member so that the rotation of each motor rotates a driven wheel.
Utility vehicles of the type described above have been used for many years with generally acceptable results. Nonetheless, room for improvement exists. Additionally, many utility vehicles are used as a part of a fleet of devices that are operated by mowing contractors, golf courses, businesses, landlords, universities, municipalities and the like. The use of such utility vehicles involves management issues relating to scheduling the proper utility vehicle for the job for which it is being used, scheduling operators for the utility vehicles, and performing maintenance on the utility vehicles. A factor that exacerbates the management issues is the fact that the utility vehicles are being operated in the field at the location of the customer, rather than being operated close to the company's headquarters. As such, it is often difficult for management to maintain proper oversight on events that are transpiring during the operation of the utility vehicles. One embodiment disclosed herein includes a communications system that is operable between a vehicle and its operator and between the vehicle operator and a remote location. The communication system can enable an owner and/or operator of a vehicle to monitor the condition and operational parameters of the particular vehicle even when it is operated remotely.
GPS equipment manufacturers have developed several tools to help farmers and agri-businesses become more productive and efficient in their precision-farming activities. Today, many farmers use GPS-derived products to enhance their farming operations. Location information is collected by GPS receivers for mapping field boundaries, roads, irrigation systems, and problem areas in crops such as weeds or disease. The accuracy of GPS equipment allows farmers to create maps with precise acreage of field areas, road locations and distances between points of interest. GPS capabilities allow farmers to accurately navigate to specific locations in the field, year after year, to collect soil samples or monitor crop conditions.